


Shame Awaits

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Doctor, F/M, Fluff, compliments, unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows up to Clara's flat one night, absolutely smashed and being unusually flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not posting anything lately, but I just haven't been able to find any inspiration. Please have this unfinished fic that I don't know how to write as an apology. In all honestly, I have no clue why I wrote this.

She'd just wanted to have a normal afternoon, was that too much to ask for? Apparently so, because a two thousand year old Time Lord has decided to stumble into her flat a little after six, her name stumbling out of his mouth. His words sounded slurred, a little too slurred. God, what had he gotten himself into? Relaxing night put aside, she stands up, a sigh escaping her lips as she makes her way over to the (presumably) inebriated Time Lord. She finds him leaning on a wall in the hallway, his eyes immediately finding her. 

'Clara,' he slurs,'Gods, you're so beautiful, when did that happen?'

Okay, so he was certainly drunk. Maybe high. Potentially dying? Last time he called her beautiful had been when he'd freed her of the Dalek casing, and even then he thought he'd been dying. So maybe he was dying this time. Again. He pushes himself off the wall, a lopsided grin on his lips as he stumbles towards her. She doesn't quite register what's happening until she finds herself on the floor, a weight on top of her. More specifically, the weight of a Time Lord. He'd fallen into her, that much was clear. His hands are being planted on the floor on either side of her and he pushes himself up on wobbly arms, a spark in his eyes as he looks down at her. 

'Clara,' he murmurs, voice far too happy. 

He begins to laugh like a complete idiot after that, a daft grin altering his features. His face is so close to her that she can smell the alcohol on his breath, and for some reason, she feels relieved. He was just drunk. Not dying. Not on some strange alien drugs. Just drunk. 'Doctor,' she chastises,'You need to get off of me.'

Instead of actually listening her, he collapses onto her, his arms giving out and a sudden outburst of laughter escaping him. She looks down at him, a little bit beyond concerned at this point. She wishes he weren't so damn heavy, because maybe then she'd actually have the chance to get him off of her. Something wet and warm is touching her neck, this promptly being followed by a set of teeth sinking into her neck. The problem of his weight forgotten, her hands quickly find his shoulders, her using all of her might in attempt to push him off of her. She would not be getting a hickey today, that she was sure of. 

He collapses onto the floor next to her with his limbs spread out, still laughing. Looking over at him, she furrows her brow, a hint of a smile on her lips. The Doctor grins at her, the corner of his eyes crinkling up in a way she can't help but love. For a moment, she forgets that he's drunk and reaches over to cup his cheek, giving him a sweet smile. 

'You're so wonderful,' he murmurs, leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers. 

She giggles, despite herself. 'How much have you had to drink?' 

'What makes you think I've been drinking?' He slurs. 

Clara closes her eyes and allows herself to smile fully, leaning into him. 'It's fairly obvious, you idiot,' she murmurs. 

'Mm, I love it when you call me an idiot,' he hums, tilting his head, nose rubbing against hers. 

She frowns slightly, already knowing this was going to be a long night. Best get started sobering him up now before he does something he regrets.


End file.
